Tips
Registering and Character Creation 1. Start by going to http://www.roleplay-bu.comand clicking on PLAY NOW 2. Follow the on-screen instructions and register just like you would anywhere else 3. Read the Terms of Service before registering your Account. Minors 13 and below will be banned from chat without a player to vouch for them. 4. To create your first character, enter the character's name, race, and gender, then hit Create Character - make sure you only hit this once! 5. To start playing, click on the Play! link below their information - you can edit more detailed profile information and the like later by clicking Edit Profile in the Control Panel --- Your Account You may only have ONE (1) account. You can have as many characters as you want on that account. *Do not share accounts. *Characters should be ORIGINAL. From -your- mind. When making a character: use a reasonable name. "Lord_Someone_of_the_Expensive_Dominion" is annoyingly long. (I do not want to type this out to send you a private message within chat. I'm sure no one else wants to, too.) ---Tribal name? Sign the character up as their nickname, common name, or even an abbreviation (dare you go that far) and post using their tribal name. This is all about convince, not hampering. Use an underscore (_) to separate first and last character names. Spaces, hyphens, and apostrophes are not supported. ---- Text area Functions Post You will be able to use limited basic HTML in posts. Or you can simply select color and style as well as font. Clicking Post (or using the shortcut "ctrl+enter") will post what you've written to the room with your character's name and image set. Narrate This will post what you've written without your image set and character name. This is often used to do minor edits if you notice a crucial typo after you've posted, needed to add in a sentence, or for scene setting or npc reactions you do not want lost in your regular post. Since this takes up less space, many use it for OOC commentary by tagging in their name *Example: (brb have to take the trash out - Historian) Dice Select the number of sides the die will have, this ranging from 2-100 and click Roll. You will be rolling only one at a time (you can click it multiple times). What you've rolled will be announced to the room in a manner similar to a narrate. Warning: If you have a post typed up, make sure you copy it before you click roll. Rolling will override the post function and you will lose what you've typed. NoCP This actually toggles the visibility of the side panel, which is also your "control panel". The text on this button will be red if you have a message waiting on the CP Messenger. NoIMG This toggles being able to see avatars and signatures or not. Some basics of Faerune Time and Weather Time frame in relevance to real life: SAME. A week is a week, a month is a month, a year is a year. Time of day can be figured from a clock on the Control Panel. Exceptions: : 1. OOCly the pregnancy rule states that you have to let your character be pregnant for a MINIMUM of 9 weeks. That's an average of two months people. : 2. Paused rps shall continue seamlessly despite the lack of pick up in real life. ie. The kidnap that happens on Monday will resume on Tuesday Faerune time even if the players don't get on till Friday. ::: Exception to the exception: It is agreed that this is not the case. : 3. Seasons: Not everywhere gets a true winter in Faerune. Backgrounds will change to show weather or condition of a room. Please pay attention! If it is raining: it is raining... so please don't play in the dry sunlight. Notes Faerune does not have a heaven or hell. Hence why we say death is not the end of your character. Spirits do not just pass on to another realm... just their players decide not to play them anymore. Simple as that. Hence why those with second sight will get very confused and driven insane as they're everywhere and it will be very hard to tell who is dead and who is not (unless they're obviously mutilated for some reason). This also means that *technically* there are no angels (except the ones we grandfathered in). But only in the sense that they come from heaven. As... heaven doesn't exist here. If you are interested in the avatar type, we do have a selectable race known as winged humanoids.